


You could've been mine

by BlackSmile



Category: Nightwish
Genre: Gen, Imaginearum, Imaginearum by Nightwish, Other, just a thought I had long before the movie came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gem suddenly finds herself in her fathers head and meets a specific person with the same regret as her father....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could've been mine

Through the blurry haste of the fog only little things could be seen. The ground, grey and cold cement with pebble stones scattered across it. A low wall of smooth stone kept the dark river where it was, running almost soundless, losing itself in its depths.

Gem stopped to catch her breath, looking around and trying to calm her frantic beating heart. She felt surrounded by the fog, as if it was a wall, but at the same time it made her feel so small in a large meadow. She had no idea how large the area around her was, nor how it looked like; the fog swallowed everything within a few steps. Even though she was curious, she didn’t dare to stray away from the river, it was the only thing she could follow in this weird dream. She was sure it was a dream after all.

When she’d woken she’d found herself in her child body. It was strange, she had forgotten how hard it was to run with such short legs. Why had she even run? Maybe it was this irrational fear that rose within her every time she looked far into the fog, maybe it was the chilling wind that made her shiver from time to time.

Gem straightened her back and looked around. Still the same, fog all around her and the river running calm next to her. And silence. She took a deep breath and simply continued walking next to the river. This would lead her to something, hopefully. Or she would just walk until she woke up. The latter sounded better.

Suddenly a faint sound turned her attention back to reality, or whatever she was in right now. It sounded like a human voice. Singing.

The girl slowed her steps. “Hello?” She called carefully.

The voice stopped, something moved behind the milky curtain. “Who are you?” It was a soft voice, a woman’s voice.

“My name’s Gem. I- I think I got lost.”

“Gem?” Equal surprise and shock.

“You know me?”

“More or less. You should go.”

“Who are you? Why do you know me?” Gem took a few large steps forward and was able to recognize a human figure in the mist before it vanished again.

“Please, just go. If Tom finds out-“

“Tom? You know my father?”

A long silence followed and Gem moved closer again, this time the woman didn’t step back and she faced the backside of her. Barefoot, a snow white dress and black hair. “I used to.” She whispered.

“You’re an old friend.”

“If that’s what you want to call it.” Slowly she turned around and Gem stared into emerald green eyes that almost took her breath away.

“Who are you?” She asked again, almost whispering this time.

“You’re his daughter.” She let out a huff that sounded like a laugh. “His little princess, aren’t you?” Gem stepped back a bit, afraid of the sudden change of her emotions, she almost sounded aggressive in the last words.

“You could’ve been mine.” The woman said, now with sorrow in her voice and turned away, disappearing in the fog.

“Wait!” Gem called and ran after her, but the fog thickened and suddenly she stared at her ceiling, awake.

 

Later Gem found a photo in her father’s house of a woman with black hair and emerald eyes. She never found out her name.


End file.
